


Tumblr Tags

by Abby_45456



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, calvin vail - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_45456/pseuds/Abby_45456
Summary: You're waiting for Cal to finish editing, and decided to look through the tumblr tags ;)





	

He had been editing videos all day. And you laid there on his bed, rather bored with yourself. ‘Why not look at tumblr..?’ You thought, and opened the app.   
Soon enough, you found yourself exploring the tag about Calvin. That’s when you found a few stories, and began to read through them. And boy, were they fucking dirty.   
Though, your eyes were glued to your phone, and your thighs were absentmindedly squeezing together.   
Finally, you heard Cal shuffle out of his seat, and the bed was dipping below you.   
“Baabe.” He whined playfully.   
Calvin, however got no response from you.   
“(Y/N)..what the fuck are you doing?” He asked, and tried to peer at what was on the screen, and low and behold he got a clear view.   
It was a gif of him from his newest facecam video, looking down and back up as he was drawing. Though in the gif itself, you were only seeing the look of concentration on his face. The caption reading, ‘Imagine Calvin being rlly into fingering you, and looking up to see if you’re enjoying it’   
“Dude, are you serious?”   
“What?” You asked rather defensively.   
“If you needed something you should have asked, (Y/N)..” Calvin smirked, his hand running up your thigh rather slowly.  
You pressed your legs together again, and he stifled a rather annoyed huff. “My god, just spread your damn legs babe,” You obliged and let his hand push your legs open, and run across the front of your crotch.  
“Cal, I didn’t need anything,”   
“Pff-”   
His fingers fumbled with your jeans and finally unzipped and unbuttoned them.  
“Cal..” You whined again, though the heat in-between your legs wasn’t going to stop him anytime soon.  
And of course, weather it was on purpose or not, you noticed he was doing exactly what he was in the gif. The look of concentration mimicked on his face, and he was focusing as he teased you a bit, finally removing whatever was in his way.   
Though, just as you were about to protest again, he pressed a finger against you, never looking up as he began whatever fucking magic he had down there. You, on the other hand? You were silent, mouth ajar, and enjoying every second of it.  
Finally, you opened your eyes to meet his hazel ones, looking up in adoration at what he probably was boasting about in his head. The fact that he could have you speechless, and curling your toes at his touch, he just loved the idea of being the one causing it all.   
“You know you can come right?” He smirked, knowing you were only holding back your climax by a hair.  
With one more finger added and those said fingers pressing against that spot of yours, you were trembling and whining as you came down from your high.   
“Better?”   
“Better,” You nod.  
“Good, glad you enjoyed it (Y/N).” Cal leaned over and kissed you lightly.


End file.
